


Dress up.

by billyjay936



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anything for Lafayette~, Dresses, Gift Fic, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Recs, Polyamory, Was taking requests-this was fun, anything for Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billyjay936/pseuds/billyjay936
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette brought a dress. Poly Hamilsquad. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress up.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barricadebastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebastard/gifts).



Lafayette was not one to be nervous or hesitant about anything they did. They snuck out of France just to come to America, despite their relatives warnings and hesitation (Lafayette was a name that carried some weight, being aristocratic and all).  
But this was different. This was…well it could be…life-changing. As life changing as having three boyfriends.  
Not that Lafayette would know, of course…  
Crap, they got their third complaint from their landlord for their dalliances with Alexander alone…

 

*

 

 

It all started when they went to mall with the Schyulers for an afternoon. They had lost track of Peggy in the shoe section when they caught the impression of the most beautiful dress they had ever seen, a bright blue and sparkly number that bounced off the lighting of the store like stars across a clear night sky, and they simply had to have it.  
“Is it for your girlfriend?” the young cashier asked. And Lafayette smiled. “Something like they that, “ they assured, before sending the adorable teen a wink, which made the cashier chuckle.  
That dress had hung in their closet for about a month now, which Lafayette couldn’t help but find odd.  
They had always bought dresses, and enjoyed dazzling John, Alex, and Hercules as they paraded them around the house. But…they found this sort of hollow since they bought the dress, and as fun as it could be to tease their boyfriends out of whatever work they were doing, it simply wasn’t fun anymore. Why did it stop being fun anymore?

 

 

*

 

 

“Erm, Alex, can I talk to you about something?” Lafayette said, peeking into Alexander’s bedroom to see their boyfriend tap-tap-tapping on his keyboard as usual.  
“Sorry, ma cherie! Gotta finish this paper to send to Washington, and in the middle of a Twitter fight with Jefferson. Can we catch up later?” Alex said, not even looking up at Lafayette as he reached for his coffee mug.  
Lafayette sighed and sulked away, shutting Alex’s door as they walked into the kitchen to see John hunched over a veterinarian textbook.  
“John, can I talk to you something?” Lafayette asked. John looked up and smiled, giving Lafayette a kiss on the cheek. “Course, babe! I’m all ears! Is something wron-“ Then his fucking cellphone beeped.  
“H-hold on!” John said, giving Lafayette an apologetic smile as he picked up his phone.  
“Hey Daddy…I’m kind of….it’s about Martha? Oh golly, is she sic-Daddy, I…” John said, whispering, “I’m so sorry…” as he was pulled away by his baby sister’s medical drama.  
Lafayette sighed, contemplating drinking themselves to sleep tonight before they nearly got knocked over by Hercules as he scooped them into a hug.  
“Hey beau!” Hercules cried, lifting Lafayette into the air. Lafayette laughed. “Boo you!” Lafayette replied, bring Hercules in for a kiss.  
“No, Daddy! I’m not trying to disrespectful, sir!” John cried as he slumped further into their living room couch with the cell-phone stuck to his ear.  
“...my room?” Hercules whispered.  
Lafayette smiled. “Of course”

 

 

*

 

 

“How are doing, babe?” Hercules asked, wrapping his measuring out Lafayette’s waist.  
Lafayette smiled. “Fine. Though I suspect that the main reason you bring me into this room anymore is to get me naked, Mr. Mulligan.” Lafayette teased.  
“Must be” Hercules replied with a smirk. “But as fun it is to wrap you up in silks and ravage you, I have to ask- are you doing OK right now?”  
Lafayette paused, raising a finger and smiling. “I bought a dress. And I wanted to wear it outside, but everybody is so busy and-“  
“Say no more” Hercules said, kissing Lafayette on the cheek. “They’re my boyfriends too. And if they aren’t gonna be supportive, I’ll just say no se for two weeks? Deal?”  
Lafayette grinned. “Deal”

 

*

 

 

The dress was even more sparkly in the sunlight. Alexander and John were taking photos from their cellphones to better set of the glimmer affect.  
“You look great, babe!”  
“Go get ‘em, cherie! “  
“Take Alex’s car to the Schyuler’s! I know you need gas in yours and stuff!”  
“WHAT?!”  
Lafayette turned around, to blow their boyfriends a quick kiss before parading out the door, their smile bright as they paraded down the street and into their driveway, their long blue dress flowing in the wind in just the right way.  
Ah, screw it; they called a taxi to go out and pick the girls up in.  
They wanted to make an entrance.

 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* You can come bother me on my Tumblr and Twitter.  
> Tumblr: billyjay936.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @billyjay936  
> Please leave a comment/ review and thanks for reading!


End file.
